Against
by Kire23
Summary: my version of the movie swat and how this would set it up for a TV series with a whole diffrent cast


Kyle Wells

Mr.Ray

English III

1st Block

**Against**

"Jack Logan, Samantha Heart, and Rob Fitzgerald, come out with your hands up, we have the building secure you will not escape". I stood there listening to the fat pigs that I once work for demanding I come out and lay down to the system. The system that I once worked for and the system I have now broke. I looked over at Sam and Rob and saw it in there eyes that they were scared and didn't want this to happen, I tried to think of some simple words that would cheer them up but couldn't. Instead I pulled two slug shells from my ammo pouch and loaded them into my 12 gauge; I then pumped it to load it. Before I walked out of the room and go out guns blazing I looked over to what was left of my crew that tried to help me pull off this great stunt.

I tried to pull some soft sentimental words to my mouth to spew out to them, but instead some bullshit came out instead, "I don't expect you guys to go all out with me, but remember what we did today will go down in history as the people who believed the world owed us something more."

Rob looked at me and said "don't worry Jack I will go all out with you, no matter what the outcome will be". Rob then walked over next to Jack with a very calm relaxing look on his face.

Sam looked up from her feet and spoke in scared trembling voice "I'm sorry Jack but I can't do this, I thought this would feel right but it doesn't so I can't go on with you two". She disarmed her weapon and other equipment and sat in the corner of the room.

Just before I kicked the door open, I wondered if I would have any last regrets, and what my family would think of me. Right after I thought of that I started to think of the last 48 hours that lead up to this point in time.

"Hey jack, are you ready, because if your not Ill ask Corey or Zach to do it instead", Mike said to Jack while gearing up.

"Don't worry about what I need to do, just worry about getting to a point were you can cover the team from afar", Jack looked at the rest of the team in the helicopter and gave them a thumbs up. Just as Jack gave them the thumbs up they all swung out of the chopper and into the newly constructed grand royal casino to try and stop what was called in as a robbery.

Jack, Corey, Rob, and Zach broke through the glass window and secured the hotel room they jumped into. Jack looked over to Rob, "I need you to get the snake cam out and tell me if the hallway is safe or if we need a flashy entrance". Jack then looked over to Zach and Corey, "I need you two to make sure the radio channels are go, and that Samantha and Mike are ago". Jack then walked over to the door to see how rob was coming along.

Zach and Corey both nodded and started to fool around with the radio equipment, once they had the equipment set they radioed in the command truck. Zach then looked over to Jack who was watching Rob look into the hallway.

Jack saw that Zach was flagging him down, he motioned that he would be there in few moments. "Tell me Rob how does the hallway look", Jack put on his head set and started to check in with the command truck. "This is Jack Logan and Las-Vegas S.W.A.T, we have the room secure and we, are ready to go".

A deep loud voice came out of the head set, "you guys have the green light and permission to use live ammunition".

Rob looked up from the cam at Jack, "the hallway is clear and we are ready to move out". Rob stood up from the door and put the rest of his gear on. Once geared up he gave his thumbs up sign to let jack know he was ready.

Jack looked over to rob then the other two team member and saw they were ready to go. "Let me radio in Mike and Sam to make sure they are ready to go, then we can move out", Jack pulled the headset back to his mouth. "Mike, Sam if you two are set up and ready, then let us now se we can move out", Jack looked like he was getting bothered over the dead air on the headset.

A soft calming female voice came across the headset, "Sam hear with Mike, We are both ready to move in from the top of the hotel". Sam looked over to Mike and nodded in a go motion. "Mike we have the green light let's move out", Mike kicked the door open and Sam fell in down the fleet of steps, looking down to make sure the cost was clear. Mike soon followed Sam, once they were they got half way down they stopped at hallway door.

Back in the room the other swat team member looked on at Jack, "alright guys the dove is in motion". Jack pulled out a laptop and tossed it towards Corey, "ok since Sam will keep Mike busy, this will give us the chance to put this place in lock down and take it for what it was worth". Jack then pulled some maps and what looked like a notebook full of nothing but key code passwords. "Rob I need you to send Sam the codes she needs and that she has the green light to take Mike out, and Zach I need you to let are friends down stairs know that we need them to hold off the other S.W.A.T teams that will try to enter once they figure out what happens. Jack walked over to the hotel room's couch and took a seat as he wait for everything to be set up.

Rob pulled out a PDA from one of the side pouches on his leg; he then sent some file to another person via email. Once the PDA confirmed it was sent he looked up at Jack, "the dove has her orders and the green light on Mike". Rob then pulled his once badge of honor off of his gear and tossed it to the ground.

Zach was busy yelling at the radio while Corey was punching numbers into a computer program. Once a green light started to flash on the computer screen, Corey immediately looked over towards Jack. "Alright sir the hotel is ready to be secure", Corey then walked the laptop over to Jack so he could set up the rest of operation.

Zach turned around and looked at Jack, "sirs are friends down on the first level are ready to go". Zach then took a seat on the other side of the room as he waited for Jack to give out the rest of the orders.

Back on the upper levels of the hotel room Sam and Mike were slowly making there way towards the lower level of the hotel. Sam felt her PDA vibrating in her side pocket, she signaled for Mike to hold. She flipped open the PDA and saw the codes for the vault and other security based things were there, she then say she had the green light to take her husband Mike down so he didn't try to stop there operation.

"Mike when we got married what made you want to transfer to the same squad as me", Sam said as she was fumbling around in her ammo pouch looking for a specific bullet.

Mike looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "I don't know because I thought I could look after you better if we were on the same squad". Mike felt like something was going on when she asked him that so it sent him into a sort of panic mode. "Tell me is there something going on that I don't know about", Mike put his headset on and was preparing to call in HQ. "This is Mike Heart, I think there is some sort of unknown operation going on here and more back up might be needed", Mike put his headset down and turned to face Samantha who had a 45. Magnum pointed at his chest.

"I'm sorry Mike but there are things going on, that were set in motion before we even met". She pulled the trigger and watched Mike fall to the ground. She then leaned down to Mike's body and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry baby that was bullet made to knock you out for an hour or two", she then heard Jack yelling at her from her headset.

"Sam are you, there respond, we want to know if you have taken mike down and are head for the main security room", the radio clicked off.

"Yes Jack I'm here and Mike is down, I will have the control room in 5 minutes, I suggest you put the building in lock down so we don't have anyone from the outside trying to interfere". Sam clicked the radio off and headed down the upper levels of the hotel towards the main security room.

Jack pulled the laptop to him, and opened a program on it that had a bunch of random numbers going up and down the screen. He then punched in a code into the program and watched as the numbers started to move down the screen at a much faster rate, after the numbers stopped the hotel started to shake a bit.

The windows were soon covered with a metal barricade and the main entrance doors along with the lower level ones were sealed with both a metal door and steal bars. Once the hotel was seal the entire Las Vegas police department went into panic mode and tried to figure a way to get another team in. the chief of police tried to pick up the team he had sent in but kept pulling up nothing but really bad elevator music on the two ways.

Jack set the laptop to the side, "alright boys lets rob this bitch for everything she's worth, Rob you come with me, Corey and Zach I want you two to meet up with Sam and keep an eye on the place". Jack picked up his gear and walked towards the door. Jack started to walk out the door and down the hallways of the hotel, Rob followed in suit with him, Zach and Corey followed soon after, heading for Sam.

In the Hallway were Mikes unconscious body was, he started to move around and groan as he tried to get up to his feet. Mike pulled himself up against the hallway wall; he slowly pushed one of the rooms open and stumbled into it. He pulled his gear off and tossed on the bed, Mike then pulled his radio out and sat it up to try and get someone on who could help him. Mike kept getting nothing but shitty elevator music on the radio, so he picked it up "piece of shit" and tossed it up against the wall. Mike sat on the bed trying to figure out what his next move would be since he had no radio and no way of knowing what the hell was going on.

Sam was running down the hallway with great haste, she came do a large steel door that had a key code and card slot for it. She pulled out a card and her PDA with the required codes, she then inserted the card, and watched as the card fooled the system and the codes unlocked the doors.

The door opened and let out a hiss of air as it slowly opened; Sam showed a large amount of happiness in her eyes once the door opened. "Bingo" she clicked on her headset, "alright Jack I'm in the main control room and I'm setting up as we speak". She turned the headset off and set her laptop into the hotels main computer and started to take over all the hotels main security functions. Once the program was done, Sam started to re-do all of the hotels main security features.

Jack picked up his headset the minute he heard Sam speak, "alright Sam lets us know when you have full control of the vault". Jack looked over to Rob "well my good sir we are about to get the biggest raise in this life time", Rob nodded in agreement as they worked there way towards the hotels security vault.

Back out side the hotel, the rest of the police force was trying to find a way into the hotel. Sadly all of the roads lead to overriding the control room but the down fall was you had to be in there to do so. The police found an open radio channel that they tried to use to pick someone up in from the hotel with. "Alpha team do you copy, this is station operator one, if you copy answer now and give us your status", the radio clicked off leaving nothing but dead air as it waited for a reply from someone.

Mike who was busy trying to figure out what went down heard the operator come through, he immediately grabbed the head set and started to speak to the operator. "This is Mike Heart, the status of my squad is unknown, the most likely scenario is they have gone a wall and are planning to rob the casino vault, I would like full permeation to seek and eliminate all treating members of my team", mike sat the headset down waiting for a response.

The operator looked over at his supervisor, and he gave him the go sign to give to Mike. "Alright mike you have full permeation to go, please be advised if you come across the chance to open the hotel back up please do so". The operator turned the channel off before someone else picked them up.

The minute Mike got the go sign he was out of the room like a mad man on a mission. "I don't know what went through your mind Jack but you're going down", Mike clicked the safety off his M4 Carbine, and picked his pace up.

Zach and Corey walked into the main control room with sam and started to scan the security cameras. "Shit" Corey said while looking at one of the cameras, "we have a serious issue". He pulled up the camera he was looking at on all of the other moniters, "Jack we have a problem it looks, Sam didn't kill Mike and he's Heading are way".

"What you mean he wasn't Killed, shit, Take him out now before he becomes a issue", Jack and rob started to move faster till the reached the main evavator. "Tell Sam were at the evlevator and were going to need the vault unlocked soon", Jack cliked the radio off and prepared to open the evelvator.

"Will do Jack", Corey signaled for Zach to move out into the hallway to try and stop Mike. Corey then looked over at Sam "Jack wants you to open the valut up now and make sure that are friends down stairs will be ready when we open the main doors". Corey walked out of the control room to go help Zach deal with Mike, and hope he didn't jepradize there operation.

Mike was just about to cut the conner to the main control room till he heard bullets whiz by the hallway cornner. Mike stoped and but his body up against the wall and set himself up so he could peak across the corner and pick off what he could. Corey and Zach took cover and were just pouring out bullets from there M-16 at the corner Mike was at. Mike not knowing what to do tossed a flash bang down the hallway and waited for it to go off.

"Shit" Zach said as the flash bang went off infront of him and Corey, Zach and Corey fell to the ground trying to regain their vision.

"Bingo" Mike said, as soon as Zach and Corey were down, Mike move in and killed them with headshots. He then moved towards the main control room, He slowly looked around from outside the door to see if he could see anything. Since Mike thought the cost was clear he moved into the room, only to be jumped by Sam from above. Mike tried to take her down with a shot to the upper torso but missed as she kicked the gun away from him. He took a few steps back and looked at her, "tell why are you doing this, we could have been happy with one another but instead you screw it all up by trying to rob something that we are sent to protect", Mike pulled a knife from his side.

Sam looked at him, "I do love you, but I love Jack more, and I swore to myself I would follow him till the end of time". She pulled her 9mm out and shot a bullet right past Mike that grazed his left arm, "that was a warning shot, the next one will kill you, Jack the vault is ready and the main door to the hotel will be opening in 5 minutes, so I will meet you at the valut in 3". Sam moved towards the back off the room still keeping her gun pointed at Mike, she then stepped into a evlevator the lead to the hotel vault.

Mike grabbed onto his arm and watched the person he thought he loved vanish into the abyss. Once she was gone Mike wapped the part of his arm up that was grazzed by the bullet. He then picked up his headset "operator please warn the other teams that you are sending into the hotel to watch out for enemy insurgents, I belive there at least 26 of them from what I can tell, this is Mike over and out". Mike walked over to the main control system, he then started to open up all of the doors and other securtiy looks, once the system was back undercontrol he watched other swat teams enter the building and engage the insurgents. A bell rang that let Mike know the evelvator was ready for full usage again, so he stepped in and headed for the valut.

Sam was standing next to Jack and rob as they opened the valut up, Jack looked over to Sam, "I'm sorry that you had to take him down but it had to be done". Jack eyes shot up with joy the minute the valut started to open up, "well ladies and gentel men prepare to enjoy more money then we have ever seen in are life times". Jack walked in and Rob and Sam followed in suit. The minute they walked in Rob closed the door for security measures.

Jack looked around only to have his hopes shoot down, "what the hell is this shit, its nothing but godam casino chips, were the hell is the money". A voice could be heard from outside the valut.

"Didn't you know Jack they don't keep the cash in the valut, they store it in another hotel, now Jack Logan, Samantha Heart, and Rob Fitzgerald, come out with your hands up, we have the building secure you will not escape". Mike waited for them to reply but they refused to answer, so he took there act of silence as we aren't going down with out a fight. So Mike strapped some C-4 to the vault door and took some steps back as he prepared to blow it off.

Jack was swearing his head off, he then looked over to Sam, "I thought you killed that asshole", he was so pissed of he pulled a knife from his vest and trough it right into Sam's head, her body fell to the ground and went cold as blood spewed from her forehead. He then looked over to rob, "Mike is no push over so watch you're self", and Jack took cover behind a cage for the chips while Rob stood next to the door.

Mike detonated the C-4 and watched as it blew the door off and sent it flying into the vault room. Mike pulled his carbine up and dashed to the side of the door, he then noticed Rob getting ready to unpin a frag and toss it into the other room. So mike put a bullet right in his heart, and watched as he fell to the ground dead. "alright Jack I know you suck at firing a gun so give up know and you wont have to die", Mike peaked in only to see jack fire a shotgun shell and miss horribly.

"Rot in hell mike there is no way I'm going down with out taking you with me", Jack pulled a revolver from his back pocket. He then tossed his shotgun out towards mike to make him think he was out of ammo. He kept his revolver hidden to his back hoping to draw mike out so he could out a bullet right in his head.

Mike saw him toss the shotgun down, so he tossed his M-4 carbine down, but Mike was no fool and pulled out his 45. Colt, he then spun right out in the open and pulled the trigger. Sending a magnum bullet right into the torso of Jack, sending him right down to the ground and making him drop his gun. "I'm sorry it came down to this Jack", Mike pulled his headset up, "This is Mike heart, all the tangos have been taken down, the main antagonist Jack Logan is still alive, send a med unit down now, over and out". Mike looked at Jack as he lied there in pain and bleed on the floor, "my god have mercy on your soul, and may the devil welcome you to hell with open arms", Mike started to walk towards the elevator.

Jack grabbed onto his wound trying to stop the bleeding, he then shouted towards Mike, "there is no god you fool otherwise he would have stopped me along time ago, and don't worry when I get to hell I will save a seat just for you". He then started to cough up blood, as the medical unit came in to try and save his life.

Mike walked out with out even looking back at him, once he got to the main floor he was greeted by the chief of police. He looked at the chief of police, "get the hell away from me, I don't need to be thanked for what I did", he then started to walk out towards the main door before stopping to say one more thing, "oh yhea before I forget I quit", he then left the building. The chief of police stood there shell shocked, yet not surprised for the fact deep down he knew what Mike was feeling.

A few months after what went down in Las Vegas, made Mike leave the swat team, and open his on PI business out in LA, were he now takes on cases of any size. As for Jack Logan he know sits in a maximum security prison waiting for his court date, he also sits there wondering if he will ever be able to get revenge on Mike Heart.


End file.
